deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Morales
This article is about Miles Morales. For the other heroes named Spider-Man, see Spider-Man or Spider-Man 2099 Miles Morales, AKA Spider-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 120th episode and Season 7 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Miles Morales VS Static, where he fought against Static from DC Comics. He was voiced by Kai Jordan. History In Marvel's Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610), Aaron Davis aka the Prowler broke into the abandoned Osborn Industries shortly after Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D and publicly revealed as the Green Goblin. Unbeknownst to the thief, a spider genetically enhanced with the Oz Formula crawled into his bag. Aaron's nephew, Miles Morales, visited his uncle after being awarded the final spot in a charter school lottery. At his uncle's apartment, Miles was bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider and received superhuman abilities like Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Miles reacted negatively, as he just wanted to be normal, and decided to leave heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Months later, Miles witnessed Peter's death at the hands of the Green Goblin. Feeling guilty for not helping Peter before his demise, Miles decided to continue Peter's legacy and became the second Spider-Man. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full name: Miles Gonzalo Morales * Height: 173cm | 5'6" * Weight: 73kg | 160lbs * Age: 13 * Birthplace: Brooklyn, New York * Member of the Champions * Hobbies: Music, graffiti art * Never ties his shoes Gear & Abilities * Wall-Crawling * Spider-Sense * Camouflage * Spider physiology * Bio-electricity ** Venom Sting ** Electric webbing ** Mega Venom Blast * Web shooters * Zoom & infrared vision Feats * Stopped a train with webbing * Blew up the Venom symbiote * Knocked over giant-sized Cassie Lang * Dodged Electro's electric shocks * Survived hits from Kangaroo * Took a metal-melting blast from Warbringer * Undetected by Peter while camouflaged * Defeated Electro, Venom, and Peter Parker DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Whoa, watch where you're aiming! I got places to be tomorrow! * Well, I got more than one electric psychopath to keep track of and- AHHH! * Hey. * I call that the shoulder touch. * Huh? * Whoa! * Wait. What? * Keep sticking! Keep sticking! * Stop sticking! Stop sticking! * No more flying pizza trays. * What the fu-'' * ''Whoa! Not cool. * You stupid? All I gotta do is-what?! * Aw man... Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-24 at 4.03.32 PM.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 5283269-miles ability venom sting (31).png|Venom Blast Miles Wall Crawling.gif|Wall-Crawling Miles Morales' Spider Sense.gif|Spider Sense MilesCamo.gif|Spider-Camouflage Miles bio electric.gif|Bio-Electrokinesis Miles' Web Shooters.png|Web Shooters Trivia *Miles is the 26th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **He is the fifth Spider-Man character to appear, after Spider-Man, Venom, Spider-Man 2099 and Carnage. **He is the 19th Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel and Ghost Rider. **He is the 16th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor and Deadpool. *Miles and his opponent are the seventh and eighth black characters to appear, after Spawn, Zack the Black Ranger, Balrog, TJ Combo, Black Panther and Afro Samurai. *Miles is the third hispanic character to appear, after Bane and Spider-Man 2099. References * Miles Morales on Wikipedia * Miles Morales on Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 7 Combatants Category:Human Category:African-American Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Mutants Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites